Healing Hearts
by chatnoirsgirl20
Summary: When Sarah loses her parents, she runs away to the wilderness to avoid being put in a home for children; she isn't quite 18. Lost and alone, the last thing she expects is for mountain man Will to find her and take her under his wing. After all, isn't he supposed to be cruel and heartless? Turns out he has his own heartache too. Who knew? Western AU. Slight Angst, lots of fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Horseland, nor any of the characters.**

**Ok so I know its a bit cringey but just roll with it :p. I've always loved the plots where the intimidating, seemingly cold hearted bad guy falls in love with a sweet innocent girl that changes him for the better, even if Will isn't necessarily a bad guy in my story. But what the heck am I supposed to do with all the ideas running around in my head? And I know Horseland is a bit of a kid's show, but I absolutely love it and totally ship Will and Sarah! And personally I don't think there are enough Sarah x Will fanfics out there so I just had to write one. This is actually something I wrote last year to entertain myself, before I planned on publishing anything Lol. **

**Anyways on to the story! Enjoy guys! :)  
**

* * *

60_ miles North of Brooklyn, Colorado, Jan. 1936._

Cold.

Darkness.

Fear.

Sarah's heart caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings. Nothing but trees and snow could be seen from any way she turned. She had to get away from here. But where? Brooklyn, the only town within a hundred miles from her home in the mountains, was not an option. 20 minutes earlier, the authorities had called and told her that her parents were dead. Sarah was devastated. A freak accident, they said. At 17 years of age, she was too young to legally live on her own. They were coming to take her to the children's asylum.

"No." Sarah had told herself. "There is no way that I'm going to that nightmare." Sarah fought back tears. She could cry later, but right now she had to focus and pack the few things she would need until she could figure something out. All she knew was that she had to leave. Now.

So now, here she was in the middle of nowhere, in the cold darkness of the Colorado winter night. And she had no survival skills. Panic crept its way into her mind, and she took off, running blindly through the forest until she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

6:00 a.m. found Will glaring at the clock on the wall, completely empty of thoughts or emotion. He was angry. Had been ever since his parents died 5 years ago. After the initial shock wore off, nobody could reach him. Not even his closest friends Alma and Molly, nor his cousin Bailey could say or do anything to make his anger go away. He had shut everyone out, especially them. It seemed that getting close to anyone was too dangerous. So he had isolated himself in the mountains, more than 50 miles away from the nearest town. His father had been a woodsman and taught him how to survive in the mountains. So for a while, he lived under the stars, until he managed to build a wood cabin. It was small, but it was all he needed. His only means of transportation was Jimber, his buckskin horse. Will had no need for a car; there were no roads this deep in the mountains. So on the rare occasion he visited town, he rode Jimber. Only Jimber saw the real Will, the kindhearted, protective, and loving Will that everyone knew before the accident. The townspeople however, thought him to be a vicious, deadly mountain-man. All the folk had heard about the sweet 15 year old boy was that he died with his parents. And he liked it that way.

Deciding to fix himself some coffee, Will got up and headed towards the wood burning stove. After he downed his first cup, he decided to go check his traps. He was hoping to find one eye, the puma that had been worrying Jimber. Will grabbed his coat and rifle and slipped out the door.

Entering the little stable he had crafted for Jimber, his gaze softened when he spotted his buckskin dozing in his stall. "Morning Jimber."

Jimber started, then nickered his greeting.

"Ready to go check the traps boy?"

An anxious neigh answered his question.

"Alright, alright. Let's saddle up boy."

Nothing.

One trap left to check, and he still had no furs and no meat. Will shook his head. Maybe he'd have better luck next time.

Will suddenly caught sight of something heaped in a pile up by his last trap.

"What in the-" Will squinted his eyes in confusion. What was that? It didn't resemble any animal he'd ever seen. As he got closer, he could see red fabric. What?

Suddenly the fabric moved and began to moan.

It was a person! Will became angry, well, angrier. Who would dare come onto his mountain? Everyone knew this was his territory. So why...

His thoughts were cut short when the person turned over and revealed a young girl's face, pale with her lips turned blue from the cold.

Will widened his eyes in shock. Shaking his head, he quickly dismounted Jimber and went over to examine the girl. She was passed out, and her skin was ice cold. After checking for any broken bones, he gently wrapped her up in his coat. Picking her up, he turned to his horse. "Jimber down. We need to get this girl back to the cabin." Will may be angry and emotionless, but he wasn't the heartless kind to leave a young girl to die.

Jimber complied, folding his knees under him so Will could mount without setting the girl down. Once Will was in the saddle, they headed home.

Will looked down at the girl in his arms. It was obvious she was young, but not too much younger than himself. She had golden blonde hair that probably reached all the way to her slender hips. Will scoffed. She probably had blue eyes too. Will noticed something else though. Her face held such a sweetness and innocent look, despite being so discolored from the cold. And even now, he could see that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly the poor girl shivered, and Will pulled her closer and held her tight against his chest. "Almost there." He whispered.

* * *

Warmth.

Comforting words.

A tingling sensation Sarah couldn't put into words.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and was taken aback by her surroundings. Cabin walls. A fire crackling in the fireplace. A soft bed with warm fur blankets. And was that the smell of coffee? Strange. It almost felt like... home. Yet she had no idea where she was. Attempting to sit up, Sarah realized she was in her undergarments. Who?...

"Good. You're awake." Sarah squealed at the sound of a man's voice and slid back down under the covers. Peeking over the covers, she saw not quite a man, but a young boy slightly older than herself.

"You almost died out there you know." the boy/man scowled. He looked really angry. And mean.

Suddenly Sarah felt rather defiant. "Would've been better than what Brooklyn had planned for me. And where are my clothes? Did you take them?" She directed her accusing voice at him.

Quirking a brow, he glance above the fireplace. Sarah followed his gaze and spotted her things hanging on a line.

Fuming, Sarah tried to lecture him. "Who do you think you are, undressing me, possibly taking liberties while I'm passed out? What kind of a monster are you?"

Will understood her concerns, but he still became upset at her accusations. "Look here miss. I took no 'liberties.' I just saved your life! You were soaked to the bone and would've quickly taken fever had I not gotten you out of those wet clothes. And this is the thanks I get? Maybe I should've left you to die." he growled as he turned away.

Her mouth dropped open as she realized she may have been a bit ungrateful. "I- I'm sorry, you have been kind to bring me out of the cold, and I should have thanked you."

The boy stopped, but said nothing. Instead he scowled as he poured coffee into a mug. Slowly he walked back to her bed and handed her the hot liquid. His eyes bore into hers as she took it, and she shivered from the deep anger within. He wasn't angry with her she realized, but with the whole world itself.

"Thank you." she said softly. The boy nodded and turned to go sit down. Smiling, Sarah finished her thought. "For everything."

Will scowled in reply, trying to keep from warming up to- what was her name? He never did find out. And what was she talking about what Brooklyn had planned for her?' This girl made no sense.

He cautiously eyed the confusing girl lying in his bed. He'd have to fix himself a pallet on the floor 'til he figured out what to do with her. "What's your name?" He asked a bit gruffly.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't even flinch at his harsh tone. "Sarah. Sarah Whitney. What about you?"

Will raised a brow.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Your name?"

After studying her a bit, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Will."

"Will. Hmm, I like it." Sarah said testing his name out. Suddenly realization hit and her eyes widened in fear. "Wait. Wild Will? As in the vicious and dangerous mountain-man?"

Will glared at her.

"What? I didn't dub you m-mountain-man. Back in town you're everyone's favorite horror story. My father-" At the mention of her father, Sarah glanced down into her lap and squeezed her eyes shut. Will saw tears stream down her cheeks and wondered if it had something to do with her father. 'At least she has a father' Will thought angrily.

Suddenly he remembered something he wanted to clear up on. "What did you mean by what Brooklyn had planned for you?"

Sarah looked up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "They were coming to put me in the children's asylum." She whispered in a hushed tone.

Shocked, Will looked at Sarah. "Why?"

"M-my parents were killed last night in a car accident, and I have no other family. And since I'm 17, I can't live alone."

So he wasn't the only one. And he was wrong about her father. He shouldn't have been so quick to jump to conclusions. Maybe he could take a chance and befriend her. After all, being isolated and angry for 5 years did get lonely. She knew what he was going through, only it was fresher in her mind. That was why she had ended up where she was. He couldn't blame her though. He wouldn't want to live in a horrible place like that. A sudden surge of protectiveness coursed through his veins. He wouldn't let them take her. They'd have to kill him first. He'd keep her hidden here and be her 'guardian.' Will squared his shoulders in determination.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He attempted to sound sympathetic, but failed miserably. He'd been angry so long, he'd forgotten how to speak in something other than harsh tones.

"Please don't send me back. I just can't go to that awful place!" Sarah pleaded.

"I won't send you back, but you can't tell anyone that I'm not a criminal. Understand?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"You'll stay here with me then." Will quirked a brow. "Unless you have a place you were headed to."

"Stay? As in... live here?"

"Yes."

"Permanently?"

"Yes."

"You're serious?"

Annoyed, Will rolled his eyes. "Yes. You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Sorry."

Will scowled as he went to push the fire together. His stomach growled as he realized he hadn't eaten yet. "Hungry?" He asked her.

"Actually, I'm starved."

"Good. Get some cornbread together and I'll make some eggs." Will ordered.

Glancing back at her, he saw her staring incredulously at him. "What? If you're gonna live here ya gotta pull yer weight." he growled

"I know but-"

"But, what?!" He demanded.

Sheepishly, she pointed at her clothes still hanging by the fireplace.

"Oh. Right." He muttered as he tossed the girl her clothes, which, in truth, weren't sufficient enough to keep her warm throughout the winter. He'd have to fix that.

Will stepped outside to give Sarah some privacy and went to go give Jimber his breakfast.

* * *

Bailey Handler sat in his bedroom staring out the window up towards the mountains. He was lost in thought over his troubled cousin. Bailey sighed, wishing he knew of some way to reach him. His thoughts were interrupted by his mom tapping on the door. "Bailey hun, you have visitors."

"Ok, tell them to come in please."

As if on cue, Alma and Molly, his two best friends, walked in the door. Alma sighed when she saw Bailey gazing sadly out the window.

"Hi guys." Bailey didn't even glance their way.

"Hola amigo." Alma greeted.

"We came to see how you were." Molly was referring to how Bailey was taking being apart from his cousin Will. The two were inseparable before the accident. She knew that Bailey had recently rode up to check on him and the pain was fresh.

Bailey saw no point in lying. "I'm worried. He was worse than before. When I said I wasn't leaving until we talked, he grabbed me by my shirt and slung me out the door. Then he said he never wanted to see my ugly face again. Well, more like yelled. Then he began punching walls. I left before he could hurt himself." His eyes filled with tears. "It's like he's not Will anymore. Whoever was on the mountain looked like him, but he must have done something with my cousin. His eyes ... they were so... empty." His vision blurred and he blinked a few times trying to see straight.

Alma and Molly enveloped their friend in a hug.

Suddenly, Molly got an idea. "Bailey, isn't tomorrow Will's birthday?"

Bailey sniffed. "Y-yeah..."

"And one thing that Will loved to do more than anything..." Molly began to get excited.

Alma and Bailey quickly caught on. "...is playing music!"

Bailey snapped his fingers. "Of course! He especially loved playing his guitar... at least before it was stolen. It was a Hank Williams original. We could get him a new guitar for his birthday and bring it to him!"

"That's a great idea amigo!" Alma exclaimed. "Do you think it will work?"

Bailey thought a moment. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot. And if we all go, maybe he'll be less likely to turn us away."

The three teens discussed plans for Will's gift as well as catching up for several hours. It was good to have friends to help you get through hard times.

* * *

Sarah peeked her head out the cabin door after 30 excruciating minutes of 'changing.' "Ok Will, you can come back in now."

Will barged in with the usual scowl plastered on his face.

"You know, it might do ya some good to smile once in a while."

"About what? The fact that you took 30 dag-burn minutes to get dressed?" He grumbled. "Should've figured, seein' how you're a woman-" Will stopped short when he took in the sight before him.

A steaming hot breakfast, better looking than he'd ever managed to make sat before him on his little handcrafted table. Biscuits'n honey, an egg omelet, cheese grits, and sausages sat on two plates, awaiting him and Sarah.

His gaze shifted from the breakfast table to see Sarah wearing his apron and mitts, and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. He had to admit she did look kinda cute, with her cheeks all flushed from the heat. Stunned, Will just stared. "What- Hoooww?"

Smirking with satisfaction at the surprise on his face, Sarah put her fist on her hip. "Why so surprised? I mean I _aamm_ a woman, and _this is_ sorta what we do."

Will was impressed. Not only by her quick cooking skills, but also by her composition, and the way she made him feel other things beside anger. No one had even been able to speak to him since the accident. And she had gone and impressed him.

Sarah could've sworn she saw a smile play at the corners of his mouth before he quickly covered it up with another scowl.

Will sat down and began eating. Sarah gave him a funny look as she sat down next to him.

"What?" Will growled between bites. Still needed to practice talking in a more pleasant tone. Especially if he wanted her to stay. Wait. Did he want her to stay? Kinda late to think about that. That had already been settled.

"Aren't you going to thank the Lord for the food?" Sarah tilted her head.

Will flinched and looked guiltily down at his food. He hadn't talked to God ever since his parents were taken away. Before, he had been so strong in faith and walked with God every day. "Aaahh, sorry. Go ahead." He nodded at her to say grace.

After Sarah blessed the food, they ate in complete silence. Sarah looked around her new home, taking everything in. It was a very small simple cabin. The entire thing was one room. The wood burning stove sat in a corner near the homemade dinner table and the hand pump, and at the other end was the bed, and a single hand-crafted rocking chair. In the center of the room, against the wall next to the fireplace, was a pantry where all his supplies were stored. His clothes as well as some extra fur blankets, were neatly folded and tucked away on a shelf above the bed, along with a special place for his 30-30 rifle. Next to the door was a small stack of firewood, a rope, riding gloves, and other supplies that looked like 'survival tools,' along with a place for his shoes. But what caught Sara's eye was the picture frame sitting in its own little pocket in the wall. It was a picture of a young blonde-haired boy smiling toothily up at his parents. It must have been Will when he was younger, but Sarah didn't dare ask about; she figured it had something to do with why he was so angry.

Finally, Sarah decided to break the silence. "Thankyou."

Puzzled, Will glanced at her. "For what?"

"For taking me in." Sarah said shyly.

Will didn't quite know how to respond. "Just don't expect to get a lot of materialistic stuff. I make just enough money with furs to get the few supplies I need to live on."

Sarah surprised him by placing her small delicate hand over his large calloused one. "I'll get by just fine. I may not know anything about surviving up here, but I can learn."

Will nodded his head. "I'll hold you to it." He took the last few bites of his breakfast. "Breakfast was... good." Will mumbled.

Sarah smiled, taking that as a thankyou from the stubborn boy.

* * *

"One of the most important things to know in survival, is making a fire..."

Will spent the afternoon teaching Sarah everything she would need to know how to do if she was going to live with him. It was a help that she could whip a meal out of next to nothing, so that part was covered. But she still needed to be able to make fires so she could heat up water and get the stove ready to use on her own. She also needed to know how to shoot a gun, and the list of chores to keep while he was away hunting and trapping. He showed her the routine for checking on the garden, as well as the goat for her to milk. He explained to her the different plants, which were edible and medicinal, compared to which were deadly. Sarah wanted to learn the trapping trade, but he said that would come at a later date after she had adapted more to the wilderness. But he did show her how to get water from the snow, when the well and the nearby creek would be frozen solid. Will was indeed surprised at how fast of a learner she was. Sarah wasn't afraid to tackle anything he had shown her so far. She still had a long way to go, but he felt confident in her ability to stay by herself while he went to go check his traps the next day.

* * *

Sarah sat in the rocker later that evening, watching as Will pulled out an extra bedroll off the shelf. The fire was crackling peacefully in the fireplace as she got lost in her thoughts. She had been so busy, that she was able to push the pain of her loss to the back of her mind. But now, with nothing to do she just sat and stared, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep down here tonight." Will interrupted her thoughts.

Sarah nodded but didn't make a sound. Will glanced back at her to see her in tears. He knew she was mourning for her parents and felt sympathy for her broken heart.

Slowly he stood from fixing his bedroll and walked over to her. "Come here." He reached down and took her hands and pulled her to her feet. Then slowly and hesitantly, he wrapped her in a warm comforting hug.

Sarah froze at first, but then she gave in to her tears and sobbed into his shirt. Will gently picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair. Rocking back in forth, he stroked her long golden locks. "Shhhh. It's alright."

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder and let more tears fall. "S-Sorry. I-I can't h-help it." she sobbed.

Will smiled softly. "You don't need to apologize. I know exactly what you're going through."

"Y-you do?" Sarah hiccupped.

"Yeah. I lost my folks 5 years ago in a car accident." A tear slipped down his face.

This didn't go by Sarah unnoticed, and she reached up and wiped it away. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Will froze at her touch. Sparks ran up and down his spine as a tingling sensation tickled his cheek. 'What was that?' Their eyes locked and his grip on her tightened. "Maybe," Will started. "Maybe we can help each other through this."

Sarah nodded. "I'd like that very much." She whispered. Then she leaned her head back on his shoulder and held on tight. She barely knew him and he barely knew her, but their pasts were equally painful, and the other was all they had.

Will and Sarah held onto each other as he gently rocked them in his chair. Will wasn't sure how long, but when he glanced down, he seen his angel had fallen asleep.

His angel.

Will smiled. He liked the sound of that.

Turning his attention to the roof, he whispered a prayer for the first time in years. "Thank you God," His vision blurred and his voice cracked. "for my angel."

Sarah shifted in his arms and snuggled into his shirt as a sigh escaped her lips. Will finally stood and carried Sarah to the bed.

After laying her down in a comfortable position, he grabbed the fur blanket and gently laid it over her. Then he turned to his own bedroll on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sarah was awaken by sunlight streaming through the only window of the cabin. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she blinked at the clock. 7:30.

Sarah smiled as last night came back to her.

Will holding her.

In his arms.

His strong warm arms. His tough act abandoned.

Instead, she had seen a soft side of him. A gentle and compassionate side. When she had realized who he was, she had been terrified. Her father had warned her of the wild mountain man. He had said he was a killer. A heartless killer. As wild as any animal running in the forest.

And oh, the stories she had heard in town.

But now she knew they were all lies.

Will wasn't dangerous; He was heartbroken. He had simply used anger to cover up the pain.

A burning question remained in her mind now. How would he act today? Would he act like last night had never happened? Would he distance himself from her like before? Or would they become close friends?

Sarah hoped they could become good friends. She didn't have any when she was going to school and she had no relatives.

Will was all she had now.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she sighed. Throwing the blankets back, Sarah got up to make some coffee. But the coffee was already made. Turning, she saw that Will had already rolled up his bedroll and disappeared.

"Will?" No answer. "Maybe he went to feed Jimber." Sarah told herself.

But a short trip to the stable told her that wasn't the case. In fact, Jimber was gone. Panic gripped her heart. Did he leave her?

"Don't be silly Sarah. This is his home for crying out loud." Sarah made her way back to the cabin. As she slipped through the door, a slip of paper on the table caught her eye.

_-Went to check traps. Be back an hour after sunup. _

_ -Will_

Sarah sighed in relief. Then she scolded herself for worrying so.

"Well I suppose he'll be hungry when he gets back." She decided, and began preparing breakfast.

* * *

Alma, Molly, and Bailey all rode in silence as their horses trudged through the snow towards Will's cabin. The girls had never actually been to his place, so Bailey led the way atop his stout and sturdy quarter horse, Aztec.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea guys." Bailey worried his lip and glanced down at the guitar case secured to Aztec's saddle.

Alma urged her black and white paint Button next to Bailey's horse. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gave him a reassuring smile. "It will be ok Bailey. We're here for you."

Molly rode up alongside them on her pinto Calypso as she agreed with her friend. "Yeah, everything will be fine."

Bailey shook his head. "I'm not worried about me. I would never forgive myself if Will hurt either one of you. I think I made a mistake letting you guys come."

Molly firmly shook her head. "Bailey, you didn't 'let' us come. That wasn't up to you."

"And besides, Will would never hurt us. He's not dangerous, just in pain." Alma said as his cabin came into view.

Bailey sighed. "I hope you're r-" He paused suddenly as he caught sight of something ahead.

"What is it amigo?" Alma and Molly directed their gazes towards whatever had stumped their friend.

Both girls gasped.

A blonde, which obviously wasn't Will, but a young girl rather, was carrying a pail towards the cabin. Hearing them approach she turned around to look at them.

She was a stunning beauty, slender and graceful with long golden locks of hair reaching past her waist. Upon seeing them, she dropped the pail and dashed into the lodge.

The three teens shared confused looks. "Bailey, you never said anything about Will's girlfriend." "Yeah we thought you said he was alone." Molly recalled.

"I- I, uh- He was! Alone, uh-" Bailey stammered.

Molly looked back towards the cabin. "Well whoever she was, she seemed really scared."

Bailey nodded his head. "Yeah, I wonder what that was all about."

The entrance to the cabin opened, and the girl stepped out with a rifle. "Whad'ya want?" She demanded.

Bailey's eyes widened. "She'd definitely been hanging out with my cuz." he mumbled.

"We're here to see my cousin. Will."

"Cousin?" The girl mumbled to herself.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." A voice sneered behind them.

Bailey and the girls whirled around to find Will glaring daggers at them as he sat astride Jimber. "Why have you returned?" He demanded.

"Uh- Happy birthday?" Bailey tried.

Will simply thundered past them on Jimber. Getting between them and the girl, he directed his attention to her. "Get inside."

"But-"

"Get inside." He snarled.

After casting a curious look their way, the girl obeyed. The strange thing was, upon Will's arrival, the girl actually looked relieved rather than frightened.

"Who was that?" Bailey looked at his cousin.

"None of your business." He growled. "Leave. Now. And tell no one about the girl."

Suddenly, a plan began forming in Alma's mind. "I don't know Amigo,"

"Alma! What are you doing?!" Bailey hissed.

Alma winked at Bailey. "Trust me." she whispered. Then she turned back to Will.

"I mean we could leave, but... once we're in town, you can't keep us from telling the whole town about her."

Will fumed. "You wouldn't dare."

Alma smirked. "I would. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you let us stay long enough to do what we came to do."

"And what is that?" Will spat.

Bailey raised the guitar case for him to see. "Only to wish you a happy birthday cuz."

Will growled. "Don't call me that."

"Aaaannnd," Bailey continued. "To bring you this."

Will's eyes landed on the guitar case. "I don't want it."

Alma turned Button back towards the trail as she called out over her shoulder. "Fine. Have it your way. I can't wait to tell all the citizens of Brooklyn about the..."

"Wait." Will hesitated. "If I take the gift, will you leave and promise not to tell anyone about her?"

The three teens raised their right hand in oath. "We promise."

"Fine." Will walked Jimber towards them.

Bailey handed the guitar case to Will, but when he grabbed it Bailey wouldn't let go.

Will met his cousin's gaze.

"I miss you Will." Bailey nearly choked on the words.

For a moment Bailey thought he saw a flash of regret, but then Will lowered his eyes, and Bailey released the gift.

Will directed Jimber towards the house and then turned to look at them again. "Don't ever come back." He warned them.

Alma, Molly, and Bailey all turned sadly away to leave.

From behind a nearby bush, a dark figure watched everything take place as the three teens came and left, yet his evil eyes seemed to be only interested in one particular blonde beauty. Slowly, the figure slinked back into the shadows to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

Will slammed the door as he barged into the small cabin.

"Who was that?" Sarah's eyes widened as she watched the strangers ride away.

"Nobody." Will spat.

Sarah crossed her arms. "You're not fooling me Will. I know you know them."

Will gave up. "Fine. That was my cousin and his friends."

Sarah laid a hand on his shoulder. "They were your friends too, weren't they?"

"Let's just forget about the whole thing." He growled.

"But- "

"Sarah please."

"Alright, alright." Sarah eyed the guitar case. "Can you play?"

Will turned away. "I don't play anymore."

Sarah smirked. "Probably cause' you didn't have a guitar silly."

Will chuckled. "How do you do that?" he turned to face her again.

"Do what?" Sarah blinked innocently at him.

"I don't know. The way you ease my mood when no one has even been able to even talk to me in years. It's impossible to be grouchy around you." Will moved toward her until they were face to face.

Sarah blushed. "You sure are good at appearing grouchy."

"Practice."

Sarah giggled.

Will couldn't help but smile at the way her face lit up when she laughed.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you play a song for me?" Her lashes lowered in a shy manner. "Music always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

"Are you sad?"

Sighing, she leaned into his chest. "Very." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Will folded her in his arms for comfort. "Then I suppose I could play a song for you." He spoke softly.

Truthfully, he was willing to do whatever it took to cheer her up. When she was sad, it bothered him.

"Thankyou."

"Anytime."

Finally, Sarah stepped out of Will's embrace.

Will went to where the guitar case was lying on the floor and opened it to peer inside. A gasp escaped his lips. It was a Hank Williams original, identical to the one stolen from him years before.

"She- she's beautiful!"

"What can you play?" Sarah sat in the rocker.

"Mostly songs with a slower rhythm. My-" Will choked back tears. "My mother's favorite song was-" He stopped.

"Was what?" Sarah probed gently. She knew it was hard to talk about your parents when they were gone.

"When you say nothing at all."

Sarah smiled. "That's a beautiful song. My Dad sang that to Mom on their wedding day. It's always been one of my favorites too."

Will's hand rested on the guitar. "Really?"

Sarah nodded.

Sighing, Will stood and placed the guitar strap over his shoulder. "I might be a bit rusty." He warned.

Sarah giggled. "Then if that's the case I'll join you and we can sound awful together."

Will pretended to growl.

Sarah raised a brow.

Will rolled his eyes and began to pick the strings.

A beautiful sound met Sarah's ears and she smiled.

Will smiled back as he sang the first line.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart."_

His deep voice was surprisingly soothing and soft with a slight southern accent.

He wasn't rusty at all.

"_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark-_

_Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing"_

Will directed his gaze at her, and blushing, she joined in with him for the chorus.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall-"_

Their eyes met and though Sarah tried, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his.

"_Yeah you say it best, when you say nothing at all-"_

Will let Sarah have the next verse.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud"_

Sarah's voice was high, yet soft and angelic. Will was completely mesmerized. He had to try hard to concentrate on _strumming_ the guitar.

"_But when you hold me near,"_ Sarah blushed._ "you drown out the crowd-_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define, what's being said between your heart and mine."_

Will joined back in for the chorus. When it was over, the two sat in silence, gazing into each-other's eyes. Neither realized this and they stayed silent for several moments.

Until Sarah blinked and suddenly remembered breakfast waiting for them on the table.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed. She quickly dashed to the stove.

Alarmed, Will quickly set down his guitar and followed her. "What is it?"

Sarah blushed as he stood hovering over her. He really was tall. And warm. She could feel heat radiating off of him as well as his breath on her neck. She shivered as she set the food on the table. "I almost f-forgot I had breakfast ready."

Will's brows furrowed in concern. "Are you cold?"

Sarah didn't miss how he completely disregarded the food and worried over her instead. She couldn't help the quivering pleasure that overtook her body. She continued to shake as she answered him. "N-no"

Will grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Yes you are. You're shaking like a leaf."

Sarah relaxed in his embrace. She felt safe.

And besides, how could she explain the shivering was because of him? It would be awkward. He didn't love her. He barely knew her. How would he take the fact that his presence caused her to tremble?

She wasn't even sure how to take it. Or why. Why did he affect her this way? "I guess I was a little cold."

"Mmm-Hmm" Will smirked.

"Will?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You were amazing."

Will feigned surprise. "Not rusty?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Oh. Man, I thought I must have sounded bad if you had to join in."

"Will!" Sarah huffed.

"Sarah."

"Huh?"

"You sing like an angel."

The blonde was speechless. Will chuckled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now. I'm getting hungry."

Sarah pushed away. "Let me get the biscuits out- What?!" She protested as Will swooped her up off her feet bridal style. "What do you think you're doing mister?!"

"I'll take over breakfast. I'm putting you in bed where you'll be warm."

"But-"

"No buts." Will said firmly.

Sarah huffed. "What? Have you dubbed yourself my caretaker all of a sudden?"

"Yep."

She crossed her arms stubbornly as he set her under the blankets. "I'm not a baby you know."

Will looked her over as if seeing her for the first time. "I can see that."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Wha- How rude!"

Rolling his eyes, he brought her a plate of food.

"Thank-you."

They ate in silence as they enjoyed the sparrows sitting in the windowsill. Will watched Sarah feed them breadcrumbs out of her hand.

He chuckled and shook his head. '_She sure has a way with animals.'_ He thought.

"Will?" Sarah's voice was soft.

"Hmm?"

"Is today your birthday?"

This caught him off guard. "What?" He figured she hadn't heard.

"I heard your cousin mention your birthday. Is it today?"

Will grumbled. "Yeah."

"And I didn't get you anything! I'm so sorry!" Sarah set her plate down and started to get up.

"Why are you sorry? We just met yesterday." Will groused.

Sarah collected his plate. "I guess you're right."

Will grabbed her arm. Sarah blinked in surprise. "Don't worry about the dishes."

"But-"

"I'll get them. Now get back under those blankets. I've got some work to do once I finish cleaning _your _kitchen." He teased, emphasizing the word 'your.'

Sarah giggled. "That's right. It's my kitchen now."

"Oh great. A woman is taking over." He complained.

* * *

After Will was finished in the house, he went outside and began chopping firewood. Thoughts of Sarah intruded his mind and he swung the ax furiously as he tried to forget about her cheery disposition and the effect she was having on him.

He was already finding it hard to act angry, and this was only her second day. Why did he even say she could stay? He had been doing so well avoiding people until her. It's like he was drawn to her like a magnet.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't stay angry around her. She somehow managed to bring the old Will out of him. The Will that used to care. The Will that was happy. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Setting the ax down, Will looked towards the sky.

Clouds.

It was going to be cold tonight. As thick as the clouds were, Will had a feeling they might even get snowed in. He should probably prepare Sarah. No telling how long they would be stuck in the cabin.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sarah stepped outside to milk the goat. The temperature had dropped dramatically, and the clouds had covered up the sun. Shivering, she made her way to the little stable.

"Woman I thought I told you to stay in bed." Will stopped her. "You shouldn't be out in this weather after the shock you've been through."

"I'm fine Will. I just need to get some milk to go with supper."

Will said nothing as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the shack. Sarah refused to budge her feet, causing Will to growl with annoyance.

"What now?"

Crossing her arms, Sarah said, "I need to get the milk."

Not wanting to drag her inside and risk injuring her, Will picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Will!"

"I'll get yer milk." He grumbled.

"Fine."

Once inside, Will set her in the rocker. "Stay."

"What am I? A dog?" Sarah retorted.

"Shep." Will said, not taking his eyes off of Sarah. Will's dog, an old collie, obediently came to his side.

"Don't let her get up until I come back."

Shep woofed in response.

Annoyed, Sarah let out a huff and crossed her arms.

Will glared at the defiant girl in a final threatening manner. Then he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Will returned a short time later with the goat milk after making sure everything was secure for the storm to come.

Sarah glared at him as he came through the door.

"Don't look at me like that woman." He scowled.

Silence.

Will rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl and put the milk down so he could check and make sure that they had everything they would need if they got snowed in. After confirming they were prepared, he turned to her and tossed her some warmer clothes.

"There's a storm coming. We may get snowed in for a few days. I've got enough supplies in here to last us and the goat is bedded down."

Sarah looked at the furs in her hands and blinked back up at him in shock.

"O-Oh. Well, uh, what are these for?"

Will walked over to her and took a part of her designer coat in his hands,

"This so-called jacket here is hardly enough to keep out a chill. The furs are more appropriate for the weather up here."

"Oh. Well, thank-you" Sarah lowered her lashes shyly and blushed. He was being so sweet. Even if he was too stubborn to admit he cared.

Will's heart somersaulted at the gesture. Honestly, what was wrong with him?

He shook his head. He had no clue what Sarah was doing to him, but he hated to admit it... he liked it. Whatever it was.

Sarah disappeared into the bathroom to change into her warmer wear, so Will decided to get started on supper. She had been working really hard to earn her keep after all.

* * *

Sarah emerged into the living quarters a few minutes later to find Will in her kitchen, wearing _her_ apron (Well technically it was his but she claimed it the moment she claimed his kitchen.) and trying desperately to stir fry some venison. But while he was washing the knife and bowl the meat had previously been in, a flame jumped from the stove to the towel hanging on his towel wrack.

"Crap!" His eyes widened as he tried to put out the flame. It only danced and teased him as it claimed a bit more of his towel.

Sarah giggled and rolled her eyes. He was hopeless.

Will grit his teeth and growled. "How about you quit gawking and help me before I burn our house down!"

Sarah jumped into action and took a cup, pumped water into it and splashed it on the flames putting them out, but not without managing to get Will wet.

"Oops..."

Will froze, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes before a dark, evil smirk took over his features. He chuckled darkly.

"Oops indeed princess..." He stalked towards her in a slow manner, and before she could react, he dove for her, wrapping his arms around her and let the remaining moisture seep onto her skin.

"Eeeeeekk!" She squealed. "Will! That's cold!"

"Don't worry," He grinned and nuzzled her neck. "We can keep each other warm by the fire." He said huskily.

They both froze, equally shocked by his tone. But Will didn't let her go. They just stood there in utter silence.

And then Sarah got sassy and smiled coyly. "Sounds good to me, but first, I'll have to see about supper before you ruin it." She slipped out of his grasp and made her way to the stove.

He pouted, but didn't protest.

After fixing the meat to where it could cook for a good hour without being disturbed, she turned to Will and dragged him over to the chair by the fireplace.

Will followed and took her by surprise as he swooped her off her feet.

Sarah squealed in delight as he spun her around for the sheer fun of it.

Will chuckled as he sat down in the chair, holding her in his lap.

After settling down into a comfortable position, Sarah suddenly let out a sad sigh.

"I know darlin', I know." He soothed. He gently stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

Sarah sniffed.

"Will..."

"Hmm?"

"I m-miss them s-so much!"

Her heartbroken state was almost too much for him to handle. He kissed her forehead.

Sarah closed her eyes at the touch.

"Wanna know a secret?" He whispered.

Sarah nodded.

"I still miss my parents too."

She laughed a sad laugh. "That's not a secret. I already knew you missed them silly."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhm."

He chuckled softly. "Well, I could tell you something else.."

"What?"

"I may not have my parents, but at least I have you." He gazed fondly into her soft blue eyes that seemed to see right into the very depths of his soul.

She smiled and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "And I have you."

She reached up and held his cheek.

Will leaned into her touch. Her hands were so comforting and warm.

Sarah smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

The two stayed like that until Sarah finally got up to check on supper. After dinner, they silently got ready for bed, enjoying the comfortable silence settled between them.

* * *

A few weeks later, in the middle of the night, Will woke up to the sound of someone moaning. Confused, he sat up from his place on the floor and looked over at Sarah.

His heart lurched at what he saw.

Her face was scrunched up in a pained expression and she thrashed back and forth on the bed. "Nooooo- Mom... Daddy... nooooo... need you..." She began sobbing as she called out for her parents.

In addition to mourning her loss when she wasn't too busy to distract herself from the pain, she had been having nightmares about them almost every night.

Alarmed, Will got up and sat on the bed beside her trembling form. "Sarah?" He called out softly.

She didn't respond, so he scooted close to her and pulled her into his arms without waking her.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here." He soothed, stroking her hair.

Sarah's sobs quieted, and her breathing fell back to a steady rhythm.

He whispered into her hair again. "That's right darling, everything is ok now."

A sigh escaped her lips and he could've swore he saw her lips twitch into an almost smile.

He smiled a smile of his own, thankful she was calm. He stayed there for a bit, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Before he knew it, her breathing lulled him to a deep sleep, and the last thing he remembered was him trying to convince himself to get up and go back to bed before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

The first thing Sarah noticed when she woke up the next morning was the fact that Will was lying next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist as he snored away. Somehow, she had ended up snuggled into his chest.

Sarah blushed and looked up at his face, peaceful in his state of slumber. He looked so much younger. Sarah studied his features and appreciated how handsome he truly was. Sure he was rugged, but it actually looked good on him.

She thought of moving out of his arms, but she was so warm, and there was something about being wrapped in his arms. She giggled mentally. How did they end up like this anyway? What would he do when he woke up?

Sarah decided to test that theory.

"Will…" She whispered.

No response.

"Umm..." Sarah tried to think of the best way to get his attention.

Unbeknown to her though, Will was wide awake and had heard her whisper his name. He continued to 'sleep' to see what she would do.

Sarah smirked. "If you don't wake up I'll have to kiss you awake." She threatened.

Will smirked to himself. He remained silent to see if she would actually hold out on her threat. It actually sounded very inviting. He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about tasting those sweet little pink lips of hers.

"Will…" Sarah poked him. No response.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." Without hesitation, she leaned in and brushed her lips over his.

Will immediately responded, tightening his hold on her, and kissed back, taking Sarah by surprise.

"Mmmph!" Her eyes widened as he took charge. But she decided she liked it, and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Will moaned. Her lips tasted sweet, like cinnamon rolls and honey. He deepened the kiss, and rolled over so that he was on top of her. Wanting to taste more, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, demanding an entrance. Sarah gasped, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, dominating her own. Sarah moaned in delight when he bit her bottom lip, and her hands slid from his shoulders, to around his neck as her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.

Will now had one hand at her hip, while the other cradled her neck. Sarah's back arched when he began a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck. Sarah gasped when he found her sweet spot. "Will..." The pleading in her voice caused him to growl, and he began sucking on her sweet spot.

Sarah leaned her head back, allowing him better access. She whimpered when he bit down, completely at his mercy.

"Sarah..." He muttered hoarsely. "I could devour you."

Sarah's belly turned into a dozen butterflies at his words. "And I'd let you."

Will made his way back up her neck and found her lips once more. He chuckled against her lips as they calmed down. After panting a bit, they both grinned.

"Wow." He breathed. "That…"

"Was amazing..." She finished for him.

"Yeah..." He grinned.

For a while the two just stared into each other's eyes, Will still hovering over her.

Finally Will decided to break the silence.

"Sooo..."

Sarah blushed. "Sooo..."

Will chuckled a bit. "I think you just stole my heart _and _my breath away."

Sarah giggled. "That was an awful pickup line."

Will chuckled. "Alright then- Sarah," He turned serious and gazed into her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you." He whispered softly.

* * *

Sarah's heart stopped as she looked up at the man she had just kissed. The man that claimed to be falling in love with her. The man that she was falling in love with. But before she could say anything, he began to ramble.

"You're beautiful, inside and out- you can make me smile and forget my pain when no one has been able to get near me in years. You have a hardy spirit that the wilderness can't break, and even if you don't know how to do certain things, you don't let that stop you from learning. You're feisty and sweet at the same time, and it's that feistiness that broke down the walls of anger I had put around myself, and I... I love you for it."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Will," She reached up and caressed his face. "I love you too."

Will smiled at her before his gaze flickered to her lips. He wanted to taste her sweetness again. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his own and poured out his soul to her.

He wanted to hold her and wake up each morning with her in his arms. He wanted to make her happy and protect and provide for her. He wanted to grow old with her. His eyes widened as he realized he wanted to marry her.

Sarah sighed with bliss as she kissed him back, melting into his touch. He was warm and strong and she felt safe and at home. She could see herself here 10 years from now.

Will wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him. He held on as if he never wanted to let go. "Marry me." He whispered into the kiss. He started kissing her neck.

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned her head back to allow him access to her sweet spot. "Mmm- O-okay..."

He licked her sweet spot before nibbling and Sarah gasped. "W-Will..."

Will growled against her neck. "Mine."

Sarah's stomach tightened in anticipation as she moaned. His possessiveness drove her wild.

He slowly and teasingly ran his tongue up her neck to her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Sarah gasped in response and Will pinned her to the bed as he kissed her jaw. After tasting her lips again he pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Will."

Will rolled off of her back to his side but he didn't let go of her. Instead, he pulled her tighter to his chest.

Sarah snuggled into his chest and the two laid there in silence and perfect bliss.

Finally Will sighed. "As much as I hate to move princess, I really need to go check the traps."

Sarah snorted.

"What?" Will raised a brow.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah gestured to the window. "Good luck with that."

A glance in the window's direction and realization slapped Will in the face. "Oh." _Crap._

They were snowed in. And newly in love. And their kisses were proving to be steamy as is already.

This couldn't be good.

_No._

They were fine before. They would be alright now. As soon as the storm passes he could take her to town and... No he couldn't do that. She wasn't of legal marrying age. He could ask Alma or Molly to let her live with them until she was 18. No that couldn't work. The authorities would come... "Ugh..." He groaned.

"Will?"

He looked at Sarah and noticed the worry on her face.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' sweetheart."

"Will..." She warned.

"Alright, alright, you got me." He sighed. "It's your age."

Sarah arched her eyebrows in confusion. "What about my age?"

"I can't legally marry you until you're 18. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here until you turn 18 because, well-, but you can't stay in town or they'll come get you and the snowstorm and..."

Sarah giggled and cut him off with a chaste kiss. "You're worrying too much. I turn 18 tomorrow."

Will blinked. "You do?"

Sarah nodded.

Will smirked. "Well in that case, looks like you'll be marching down the aisle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yep."

"Will! We can't get married _tomorrow_!"

"Why not?"

"B-because..." Sarah hesitated. She couldn't think of any excuses.

"That's what I thought." Will rubbed her back reassuringly. "Besides, I've done got used to your company. There's no way I'm letting you leave. Not even temporarily."

Sarah sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Will kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we just stay here and cuddle all day?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And that's how they spent their day; wrapped up in blankets and each other's arms. With the occasional kiss here and there.

Ok, ok, so they might have had a few steamy make out sessions...

* * *

The next day, Sarah was in a frenzy.

"Will!" She cried.

"What?" He looked up from packing his stuff for the ride to town. The blizzard hadn't been too terrible and they were no longer snowed in.

"I can't get married!" She exclaimed frantically.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a dress!" She wailed and put her hands to her face.

Will chuckled. "Don't worry about that sweetie. You can wear my mom's dress. It's at my cousin's. We can pick it up there."

"But I thought you weren't on speaking terms with him."

"Believe me. Bailey will be overjoyed when I turn up at his house and actually talk to him again."

"Sooo... you're gonna make up with your cousin?" Sarah questioned quietly.

Will sighed. "Doubt it."

Sarah walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Will."

"Look, just because I let you in doesn't mean that I'm gonna start letting others in too. We'll go there and get the dress because it belonged to my mom, give you a proper church wedding, and come straight back here." He looked at her pointedly. "And do our honeymooning." Will smirked and pulled her to him.

Sarah blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"And just so you know, the townspeople are to be given the impression that I'm just as mean as they think I am. I don't want anyone to bother us up here. I ain't goin' ta town to socialize." He growled.

Sarah quickly nodded into his shirt, still too embarrassed to look at him.

Will chuckled. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

Sarah responded with a squeak.

Will leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear. "You thinkin' bout tonight?"

Sarah pounded her fist on his shoulder as if to scold him.

"Ya know, you sure are cute when you're all flustered." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmhmmermherm." Sarah mumbled into his shirt.

"Go finish gettin ready so we can go darlin." Will released her.

Sarah nodded and went to finish up, mumbling and stuttering as she went.

* * *

Sarah and Will rode into town astride Jimber, with Sarah in front of Will so he could keep his arms protectively around her. The townsfolk all stared wide-eyed at the couple, many recognizing the young girl riding with the famed 'Wild Will'. But no one dared to get her from him because he would meet their stares with a snarl. Even the Sheriff didn't dare mess with Wild Will anyway. So the townsfolk simply looked on in pity, feeling sorry for Sarah and her fate.

However, with the focus on Sarah and Will, no one noticed the dark figure following their trail.

When they finally got to Bailey's Will jumped down and then turned to Sarah to lift her off of Jimber. "I don't want you leaving my side for even a minute. Understand?"

Sarah nodded in understanding. Will had warned her that people would try their best to get her away from him if they thought that there was a chance. She didn't want that at all.

Will walked up to the door with Sarah at his heel. But before he could knock, the door swung open to reveal a shocked Bailey.

The two cousins said nothing, just stared at each other in complete silence.

Finally, Sarah had enough of this ridiculousness and showed herself. "Alright, alright, we get it! Yes Bailey you're shocked and Will I know you're just being stubborn, but can we just move past all that for now? Hi Bailey, I'm Sarah, Will's fiancé. I want to thank-you on Will's behalf for the guitar. But we're also here for Will's mom's wedding dress. If that's ok?"

Bailey's eyes grew wider as he realized the girl from the cabin was here with him. And did she just say she was his fiancé? How did a sweet little thing like herself manage to break down his cousin's walls and actually get to his heart? He shook himself out of his stupor.

"O-oh, uhh, yeah sure, come in. I-it's nice to meet you."

Bailey stepped out of the way as Sarah and Will walked in.

"Bailey honey, who's at the door?" Bailey's mom came into the room. She stopped short when she spotted Will. She glanced over him and tears came to her eyes. "Will…" Her voice was soft and it nearly broke his resolve when his Aunt enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. He really was getting soft.

Then her gaze landed on Sarah. She blinked and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Mom, uh… They're here to get Aunt Allison's wedding dress.

"Wedding dress?" She looked back and forth between Sarah and Will. "Y-you're marrying him?" She asked in disbelief.

"I-"

Will backed away from his Aunt's grasp and put an arm protectively around Sarah's waist. "Yes, she is. Is there a problem?" He scowled.

"Will!" Sarah scolded. Will ignored her.

"I believe the girl can speak for herself dear."

"He's right ma'am." Sarah confirmed.

"Are you sure? You're so young…"

Sarah lifted her head. "I'm 18, and yes I'm sure. I love him and he loves me. And I don't have anywhere to go. My parents are gone, and I have no relatives or friends."

Sympathy filled the older Woman's face. "Well I suppose if you really love each other, then who am I to stop a wedding?"

Relief flooded Sarah. "Thank you Mrs.…"

"Julia. And what's your name dear?"

"Sarah. Sarah Whitney."

"Fixin to be Sarah Taggert." Will murmured.

Sarah giggled and blushed.

Mrs. Julia smiled and held her hand out to Sarah. "Come with me dear, and we'll go get that dress."

Sarah looked up questioningly at Will, who nodded at her to go. He trusted his Aunt.

Sarah gave him a warning look as she whispered in his ear. "Try to get along with Bailey, for me at least, please…"

Will only grumbled in response.

* * *

Bailey sat on the sofa facing Will and fiddled with the string on his sweater while avoiding his older cousin's gaze. Honestly, he was worried Will would blow up in his face again.

Will sat in the rocker with a scowl plastered on his face. His plan was simple; get the dress, marry Sarah, and disappear back into the mountains again. Letting one person in was enough. He wouldn't be lonely and he could still have his quiet life.

Eventually though, Bailey tried to break the silence. "Will, I..."

Will only raised an eyebrow in response.

Bailey paused, closed his mouth, and then opened it as though to continue on. But before he could say anything, an ear-splitting scream filled the air, followed by a loud banging noise.

Will and Bailey locked gazes before sprinting to the back bedroom where the scream came from.

Will reached the room first, with Bailey on his heel.

His aunt was sitting on the bed and clutching her head. The bedroom door that lead outside was wide open. Concern for her shot through Will like fire.

"Aunt Julia!" He took her in his arms as he sat next to her. "What happened?!"

"S-Sarah... gone..." She leaned into Will, gasping for breath. She wasn't bleeding, but he noticed her eyes looked dangerously droopy.

Alarmed, he looked up at Bailey. "Call an Ambulance."

Bailey nodded and took off for the phone.

Will turned back to his aunt. He had to know what she meant by Sarah being gone. And to make sure she was ok. Gosh. This is exactly why he didn't let anyone get close. He couldn't bare when anything happened to them.

Will's aunt squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I'm f-fine. You need to go after her. He took her... "

"Who?!" Will's heart began to race. Whoever took his princess was going to pay.

"An old trapper... coon hat... scar on his face..."

Will saw red. He knew exactly who had taken her. He was going to kill him if anything happened to her. Oh the irony. Then he really would be a criminal.

"Shhh don't say anymore. Just rest."

Julia nodded.

Bailey rushed back in the room. "They're on their way."

Will's jaw ticked. "Good. Now take your mother. I have an old trapper buddy to catch up with."

Bailey immediately knew who he was implying. He had come upon them trading furs when he came to see Will once. His cousin had to make a living somehow.

He moved towards them and took his mother from Will, who immediately sprinted outside and whistled for his horse.

As soon as the ambulance arrived and assured Bailey that his mother was ok, he headed straight for the barn for Aztec. He intended to help find Sarah- she was family. Bailey set his jaw in determination and set off to aid his cousin.

* * *

Sarah moaned. _'Where am I?' _She thought. She opened her eyes to see where she was, but everything was fuzzy. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. She tried to move, but realized her hands were tied. Great.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a coarse chuckle that sent chills down her spine- and not the good kind.

She recognized that sound... Everything came back to her and her body tensed in fear.

The dress... Mrs. Julia... her kidnapping.

Sarah whimpered. _'Oh Will...'_

More laughter. "Oh sweetheart, we're going to have so much _fun _when we get home"

Sarah shuddered. What was she going to do? A tear slipped down her cheek. _'Please help me...'  
_

* * *

Cold.

Empty.

Will felt so empty without her.

Knowing she was in that brute's clutches made him sick. When he saw Travis, he was going to rearrange his face for him.

That monster.

How _dare_ he touch his princess!

Will rode in silence, heading straight for the old trappers cabin. He knew the man all too well and he knew that Travis never was a careful man. He didn't even have the sense to cover his trail.

Will scoffed. '_Stupid.'_

His stupidity was gonna cost him too.

Will stopped suddenly as he heard a horse nicker behind him. He reached for his revolver on instinct and whipped around lightning fast.

"Don't shoot me cuz!" Bailey hissed.

"Bailey." Will clenched his teeth. Last thing he needed was an amateur tag-along.

Bailey rode up next to Will. "Look Will-"

"Go home." Will cut him off.

"No."

Will stopped his mount and turned to glare at him.

Bailey sighed. "You might be able to handle him by yourself, but your chances are better if I'm there."

"I don't need your help." Will growled. "You'll only get in the way."

"No I won't." Bailey shot back. "Do you really want to risk it with Sarah's life at stake?"

Will stiffened. Sarah's name hit a nerve. He definitely wasn't taking any chances.

Bailey continued. "And I know you hate me, but at least put that aside long enough for us to get Sarah back."

Will sighed. He didn't hate Bailey, he simply pushed them away because losing loved ones hurt too much. If anything happened to Sarah, this only strengthened his point of view.

But he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. Once he got her back they were definitely disappearing back into the mountains.

"Fine." Will muttered. "But you do as I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Good." Will nudged Jimber forward.

"Sooo..." Bailey started. "What are we gonna do?"

"You bring a gun?"

Bailey was taken aback. He actually hadn't thought about any sort of defense. "Umm."

Will scoffed and handed Bailey his revolver. "You know how to use this?"

Bailey nodded as he slipped the gun into his belt.

Will grabbed his rifle and made sure it was loaded. "We... are gonna make a civilians arrest."

* * *

By mid-day, the old trapper's cabin came into view. They must have been right behind him, because the horse was still out front, left untied. Will stopped before they reached the edge of the clearing and dismounted Jimber. Bailey did the same, and followed Will to the edge, staying out of sight behind some bushes. They were facing the side of the cabin, and had a clear view inside through the window.

Will squinted.

Suddenly he saw movement, and noticed there were two figures by the window. He mentally tried to calculate the best way to get in without being seen. Glancing around, he took note in a few trees scattered in the side of the yard, and a plan began forming. He turned to Bailey.

"I'm going in. Cover me. If I'm not out in 5, come in after us." Will whispered.

Bailey nodded.

Will glanced back at the window, and when the coast was clear, he stalked to the first tree.

* * *

Sarah flinched when the old man lifted her off his horse and carried her inside in a not-so-gentle fashion. He kicked open the door, walked to what looked like his bedroom, and tossed her on the bed.

Sarah groaned. Her head was already throbbing where he knocked her out earlier. Although she had a feeling that was the least of her problems now.

Her eyes widened as he stalked toward the bed. He untied her hands, and removed the gag. When he did, she kicked at him and screamed.

She tried to dash out the door, but he caught her arm, and they both fell to the floor, with him landing on top of her.

He growled. "You little-" Before he could slap her, someone crashed through the window.

"Don't. Touch. Her." The sound of Will's voice reached Sarah, and hope seared through her.

The man froze, before a crazy look filled his eyes. Maniac laughter filled the room as he stood and turned to face Will.

"Well, well old pal, you come to join in on our little fun-" He stopped in his tracks when he realized Will was aiming a high-powered rifle directly at him, along with a look that could kill a grizzly.

Fear shot through the old trapper, but then he realized his position. Will couldn't shoot him without putting the little lady in jeopardy.

"You can't shoot me, not with her right there." He taunted.

He froze when he heard a click and felt cold steel to his head. A deep voice spoke behind him. "No, but I can. You move an inch and I'll blow you away mister."

Travis raised his hands in defeat.

"Tie 'em up Will."

Will smirked. Bailey had slipped through the front door and came up behind Travis like a pro.

Will stepped forward, handed Sarah his rifle, and reached for the rope he had brought with him.

But before he could do anything, Travis ducked, spun around, and punched Bailey square on the jaw. Will reacted with lightning speed, grabbing the rifle from Sarah, and used the butt end of the gun to knock him out before he could get the pistol from Bailey.

Travis immediately fell to the floor with a _Thud._

Will sighed with relief as Sarah rushed into his arms. "Oh Will." She sobbed with relief.

"Did he hurt you?" Will stroked her hair and was relieved when she shook her head.

"Thank the Lord." He breathed. He hugged her tight, thankful to have gotten there in time.

Sarah smiled and raised her head to kiss him. "I knew you'd come."

Will kissed her back responding, "Darling I'll always come for you."

Bailey took the rope Will had gone for earlier and tied the trapper up so he wouldn't be a threat when he came to. He also wanted an excuse to give the lovebirds their privacy. He had no wish to witness them smoochin'. No siree.

Will pulled back and glanced over at Bailey, who had found himself awkwardly third wheeling.

"Bailey."

Bailey snapped his head towards his older cousin.

"I uh, I appreciate you coming to help me... and um..." Will rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Sarah nudged his side, encouraging him to continue. "I just want to say sorry for the past couple years. I never hated you."

Bailey was speechless. He wasn't expecting this. Sarah must've really done a number on him.

Will stepped towards his cousin. "I was just afraid of getting hurt again. Can you forgive me?"

He extended his hand to Bailey, but Bailey surprised Will by enveloping him in a hug. "Of course. Welcome back Will."

Will stiffened, but then gave up and returned the hug. No more pushing family away. He never took in count the effect it had on them. Gosh, he'd been so selfish.

"Thanks. But that doesn't mean I'm moving. I like it where I'm at." He put in. He really had no intentions of moving any closer to town. He still wasn't a social butterfly.

Sarah giggled. He was still her stubborn Will.

Will turned to her and grinned. "Welp. Let's get out of here. We got a wedding to attend. Oh and Bailey?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Travis is riding with you. I'm not letting my bride go again." Will smirked at Bailey before swooping Sarah off her feet.

Sarah squealed in delight and placed her arms around his neck.

Bailey grumbled in response.

"Don't worry, you can still be my best man if you want." Will winked at Bailey before walking out the door with Sarah in his arms.

Bailey brightened. "Yes!" Then he turned to the unconscious trapper and picked him up over his shoulder.

* * *

After arriving to town, the three riders headed straight to the sheriff's office. You can imagine his surprise when 'Wild Will' stepped through the door with Sarah, Bailey, and an unconscious older man.

Will calmly walked up to the desk and pointed his gaze at the lawman. "I've got a prisoner for ya. On charge of abducting a women, assault, and attempt of rape."

The sheriff stood and glanced at the trapper. "Do you have any witnesses?" He challenged.

"Yes sir. I have 4, including myself."

Will gazed right at the lawman with a steely glare.

The sheriff swallowed. He wasn't about to argue with Will. "Very well. Bring him this way."

He walked over to the cell and opened the door.

Bailey carried Travis in and dumped him on the cot.

After the criminal was locked in his cage, Will led Bailey and Sarah to the door. He threw a pointed look over his shoulder towards the sheriff. "Make sure I never see his ugly face again." He snarled.

The sheriff gulped and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

The hospital released Julia by the time they had arrived. She was lucky she only received a minor concussion. They told Bailey to keep close watch on her, but that she should be fine and well enough to attend a wedding. Which would be an evening wedding as they had run out of daylight.

Alma and Molly were delighted that Will had finally come around, and took to Sarah immediately.

Will smiled as he heard the girls laughing in the bride's room. Looks like Sarah got some friends for her birthday.

They didn't have time to get all fancy with decorations or a big reception, but Aunt Julia said she'd make a big dinner to celebrate afterwards. And Sarah had assured him that she didn't want a fancy wedding anyway, she was just happy that they could celebrate with his family. The fact that he had made amends with them had her greatly relieved.

"Will, you ready?" Bailey peeked his head through the door.

Will straightened the tie to his Dad's tux. He wish he could've been here to see this. "Yeah."

Bailey led Will to the front of the church.

When the music began, Sarah's figure took place in the doorway and took away his breath.

She was stunning. Just like an angel.

His angel.

Tears of joy filled his eyes as he thanked God for sending her to him.

And when he finally kissed her, he thought of how maybe, just maybe, a little love is all it takes for healing hearts.

**The End**


End file.
